Family Secrets
by VampireRae
Summary: With Sirius gone, Harry had no one else to tell him things about his family. Until he meets Marianna. She reminds him of someone he once knew, but who? & how can she help him understand what's going on? Chapter Six is up!
1. Chapter One Ron's Letter

A/N - Well, this is my first chapter...I don't own anything except for some of the characters that are coming soon...I.E. Mari and Jamie Lee. Now one with the story!  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Harry awoke in a cold sweat and breathing hard. It was the seventh time that week that he had a dream replaying the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Mostly murdered by his cousin, and one of Voldemort's death eaters, Bellatrix. He crawled out of his bed and turned on his light. He quietly walked to his desk in his room, being careful not to wake up the Dursleys.  
  
He pulled out a piece of parchment, bottle of red ink, and his quill. He began to scribble a letter to his two friends, Ron and Hermione. He knew they probably won't understand, considering they have never seen one their loved ones die before their eyes or anyone in that matter.  
  
He told them that he needed to get away from the Dursleys. They were making hi life more hellish than before. Harry knew well enough that Dumbledore wouldn't like it at all if he left Number 4 Privet Drive. It was the only place, besides Hogwarts that he was safe from Voldemort. Harry walked towards the owl cage on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Hedwig," Harry whispered. His snowy owl looked at him with her bright amber eyes and hooted softly. "Hedwig, quiet. Don't wake Uncle Vernon or he would through you out for sure."  
  
Harry opened the door and the owl climbed on his outstretched arm. Harry fumbled with tying the letters to her foot. "Take these to Ron and Hermione, alright?" Hedwig nipped his figures to show that she understood what he said and flew out the window.  
  
Harry walked back to his bed and cent down and pulled up the loose floorboard under his bed, where he hid most of his school stuff and letters from his friends. He pulled out the antiqued mirror Sirius had given him for Christmas. Harry felt the cool silver handle, looked in it, and threw it down on his bed. A tear slowly slid down his cheek and Harry wiped it away quickly.  
  
"Why didn't I open it when I got back from the Black's? If only I did and didn't use Umbridge's fire, he would still be here today!" he cursed himself. "It was all my fault that he's gone. Damn it Voldemort!"  
  
He pushed the mirror back into its hiding place and replaced the floorboard. He crawled under the covers and laid on his back. He tried t clear his mind, which Dumbledore advise him to do every night. But for some reason it never worked for clearing the memory of Sirius. Harry wished he had a Pensieve, so he didn't have that memory anymore.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Ø¨Ø~Ø¨Ø~Ø¨Ø~  
  
Harry woke up to a banging on his door.  
  
"Get out of bed, Potter!" yelled his Uncle Vernon. Harry sat up in is bed, and heard his uncle make his way towards the stairs.  
  
Harry slowly made his ways out of bed and got dress. He tried to flatten his messy hair but gave up because it was resenting. He made his ways into the kitchen when he found his aunt, uncle, and cousin, sitting at the table quiet for once. Harry walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple and wiped it off on his oversized shirt. Aunt petunia gave a little cough and smiled weakly at Harry, which confused Harry because Aunt Petunia rarely smiled at him.  
  
"Harry," she said in a small voice, "this came in the mail. I think it's from one of your pe..." she paused, the continued, "friends." Petunia out stretched her hand, holding out a tan envelope. Harry took it without saying a word and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Get back in here, boy!" he heard his uncle yell. "You open that in here!"  
  
"No Vernon. Let the boy be. It's his letter. He can open it where ever he wants." Harry paused, surprised to hear his aunt protest his uncle to leave him alone. He smiled and walked up to hi room and closed the door. He laid on his bed and ripped open the envelope, noticing that his friend, Ron, wrote the letter.  
  
**Harry,  
It's great to hear from you! Did you get you O.W.L. results?  
Hermione got the best score out of us, I think. She got all O's  
except in her potions, which she got an E in. I, on the other hand,  
go all O's and two E's in Divinations and Potions. Not bad, I don't  
think. Mum's happy though that I'm not taking Fred and George's path.  
I guess I get to be an Auror after all! So I bet that you will too!  
Mum wants to know if you want to visit the Borrow? Could you? Dad  
could get you. Hermione is over. Not to mention Mum's goddaughter,  
Marianna is here; she's going to Hogwarts this year with us. I will  
tell you more when you get here. Percy apologized to Dad. So I guess  
the row is over now. Thank Merlin!  
Well, owl me back with the answer. Dad will be there on Sunday at  
three to pick you up. Either way, you're coming  
Ron**  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he would go visit the Weasley's and Hermione this summer, again. Also that Dumbledore would let him, yet the Weasley's *were* and still are in the Order of the Phoenix. He couldn't wait until Sunday. 


	2. Chapter Two Aunt Petunia & Mr Weasley

A/N - Well, this is my second chapter...I don't own anything except for some of the characters that are coming soon...I.E. Mari and Jamie Lee. Now one with the story!  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Sunday eventually rolled around. Harry didn't state Ron's letter to his aunt or uncle, afraid that they would refuse to let him go. He ate his breakfast silently, ignoring all of Dudley's remarks to him. It seemed that Dudley had forgotten the events that had taken place last summer with the Dementors. Harry looked at the clock, ten o'clock. Time seemed to have slowed down.  
  
Harry spent most of his time in the back yard, lying on the soft, cool, green grass. It had rained quite a bit this summer, unlike the last. He let his mind wonder, hoping to past time, looking at the shape of clouds. Harry swore he saw one that looked like Draco Malfoy half turned into a ferret. That thought made him smile a bit.  
  
After awhile, Harry had gotten bored, so he got up from his patch of grass and headed inside. He found his Aunt Petunia in the kitchen making some pudding.  
  
"Good afternoon, Aunt Petunia," Harry said respectfully.  
  
"Harry," Petunia said in her small voice. Harry paused. She had never used that tone with him before. It was soft and kind. Not harsh or monotone.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sit down for a moment." She put the pudding aside and wiped her hands on her apron; she made her way for the little table. Harry sat down in one of the chairs. "I had received a letter from your...teacher Doomberdoon..."  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry corrected her.  
  
"Yes, well...he had asked, shall I say, requested that you spend the rest of your summer with some people called the Weezey's..."  
  
"The Weasley's, Aunt Petunia."  
  
"Er...yes. Your uncle Vernon won't let you, I had asked him to do me some favours for me in the afternoon, when your ride is suppose to arrive." She fidgeted in her chair, her eyes avoiding his.  
  
Did Harry hear her right? Was Aunt Petunia helping him go to the Wesley's? Keeping it from his uncle?  
  
"May I ask a question?" Harry asked courteously. Petunia nodded, so Harry went on, "Why are you being so nice to me now and actually letting me go to see my friends? Not to mention keep it from my uncle?"  
  
Petunia sighed, and then said, "Well, that strange letter I got last year that yelled at me. I remembered that my sister died trying to save you..." she paused, then continued, "and that you are blood, rather I like it or not. I believe that you do need to be with people of your kind. Though your uncle disagree strongly. Lily hated being at home, never could talk about her magic or spells that she learned. But she did talk about that Potter boy!" Harry could see a smile creep upon his aunt's face. She continued, "He was a nice man, considering he was, um, a wizard. But when Lily was not in school, she was lonely. Not a single witch or wizard nearby. That's why mother and father would let her spend the summers with her friend, Jamie Lee."  
  
"Then why do you act like you hate her? You sound like you liked her?" Harry asked, not able to stop himself.  
  
"She was the perfect one in my family; the one with the good looks, great in school, then being a witch. We never talked from the time she started school to when she gotten herself killed." She paused. Harry could tell her voice was getting weaker. The only time he had heard his aunt talk about his mother was five years ago when he had received his letter from Hogwarts and Hagrid had come to get him. "Sometimes I wish I could have been a nicer sister. But when I told Vernon about my sister, he refused to let me talk or see her. Saying that she was a freak. I guess that made my envy stronger.  
  
"The point is, Harry, that I don't want you to be lonely and miserable like your mother, and then go off after she finished her 7th year and get married. But I guess if mother and father were still alive, we won't have to be so distant. Mother would have killed both of us if she would have known that we had a row."  
  
"What happened to Grandma and Grandpa Evans?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe that Petunia was telling him things about his parents and answering his questions. He heard Petunia take in a sharp breath.  
  
"Well, you *are* sixteen. You might as well know. Dudley only knows that they died in a fire before he was born, but truth is..." she trailed off. She looked at the clock, and Harry turned to look too. The clock read three in the afternoon. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
  
Petunia moved to get it but Harry beat her too it. He opened the door and Mr. Weasley stood in front of him, smiling. He was a little skinnier than usual, and his thinning hair was thinning more. Petunia was behind Harry and welcomed him in.  
  
"How you doing Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, stepping through the threshold.  
  
"Alright. And you?" Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing alright these days. How are you Petunia?" He outstretched his hand to her.  
  
Aunt Petunia took it with out hesitation and said, "Fine enough. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"No thank you. Molly is waiting for Harry to arrive. Plus, Mari is living temporally with us this summer."  
  
"Mari? She's back here in England? After all these years? It's been thirteen year, Arthur. Poor girl knows nothing of her family."  
  
"Maybe Harry would do her some good and visa versa."  
  
Aunt Petunia and Mr. Weasley were talking as though Harry wasn't even there. He thought that this was where he go and get his trunk and Hedwig, but part of him wanted to stay to see what else his aunt and Mr. Weasley would say. He looked at his aunt and she turned to him.  
  
"Get your stuff. Your uncle would be coming back soon and I want you out of here before he does!" Petunia shooed him up the stairs. Harry climbed slowly, trying to hear any more conversation.  
  
"Mari doesn't know much about Harry, except for what she heard and read from her mother," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Read? You mean, mind wise? Harry knows nothing about her, as Jamie Lee advised me." Petunia answered. The conversation faded as Harry reached his room. Hedwig had not retuned from last night, but figured that she would go to the Weasley's.  
  
Harry gathered everything from under the floorboard and packed his trunk. He held the mirror in his hands and looked down at it. His reflection started back. He put the mirror on top of the robes in his trunk, and closed it. He hulled it downstairs with Hedwig's cage under his arm and his Firebolt in his hand.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Weasley and Aunt Petunia immediately stopped talking.  
  
"Are you ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked taking Harry's trunk. "Petunia, I will be writing to you later. Let's go Harry." 


	3. Chapter Three The American Witch

A/N -- Well, I'm really trying to keep up with this story...I have all these ideas going through my head, and I have been trying to keep them separated and organized. I write them down and keep them in order, but I have to find out how I want to put them into the story.  
  
Disclaimer: -- I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters...except for Marianna and Jamie Lee.  
  
Now, on with it!  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"Well, we're here, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, turning the car down a dirt road. Harry smiled. It had been over a year since he was at the Borrow. He always thought it as home away from home. The car came to a stop and Harry stepped out. He noticed three people flying on broomsticks, and could only make out two of them, Ginny and Ron. He wondered who the other person could be. He saw Hermione sitting under the big oak tree reading non other than a book.  
  
"Go on, Harry. I'll take your stuff up to the house," Mr. Weasley said, hulling Harry's stuff out of the car.  
  
"Alright," Harry said, smiling a bit. He ambled over to where Hermione was sitting under the tree. "Hey, 'Mione. What you reading there?" He took a seat next to her on the grass.  
  
"Shakespeare's greatest works," Hermione said without looking up.  
  
"Shakespeare's..."  
  
"Muggle. I know," Hermione finished the sentence. "Ron was on my case about it for a while. I told him that I am the daughter of two Muggles. Can't I read Muggle books along with the books from school?" Harry shrugged and looked up to the sky where the three figures where flying.  
  
"'Mione, who is that up there with Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Mrs. Weasley's goddaughter, Marianna. She's the one that gave me the book. She's a real nice girl, Harry. Funny thing is, she reminds me a lot of you. Likes to break the school rules." She looked at Harry with a sly look on her face. She tilted her head up towards the sky and yelled, "Hey guys! Harry's here!"  
  
Harry looked up, and saw the three figures gently land on the grass. To his surprise, the one that was Marianna was riding her broomstick sideways in a short red and beige plaid skirt.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron said, laying his new Comet against the tree. "How have you been? This is Marianna, Mum's goddaughter."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hermione told me," Harry said. He directed his attention to the curly black hair girl with bright hazel eyes. Her facial expression reminder him of someone he knew once before, but couldn't put his finger on it. After a minute he said, "Hi Marianna. I'm Harry..."  
  
"I know who you are. You are Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived...*Wonder Boy*," Marianna smirked. Harry was taken back. It was something that Malfoy would have said. "Sorry. I didn't know you would think I would remind you of the biggest git in your school. Don't worry, I was just joshing ya on the *wonder boy* part."  
  
"Oh...it's all right Marianna," Harry said.  
  
"Please call me Mari. Everyone else does."  
  
"Alright." *Where had he heard that name before?* "Where are you from by the way? Your accent is different."  
  
"She grew up in America," Ginny answered.  
  
"America? Really! How is it?" Harry asked. He never knew anyone from America. It was a place nobody around England would talk about, except for the Muggles.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. Schools aren't the best. Well, the Muggle ones are excellent, but the wizard ones really sucked, particularly Salem's School for Young Witches. Arg! It was hell. No, really, I'm serious!" Marianna said. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry looked at her like they couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"You hated school?" Harry asked.  
  
Marianna slowly sat down on the ground making sure her skirt was flat. Harry noticed that she was a Quidditch player. Her body was toned. But there was something about her that made him it so hard to remember who she was, or whom she reminded him of.  
  
"With a *passion*!" Marianna said, leaning back with her legs straight out. She smiled, and then continued, "They had to start to use suspensions because detentions didn't faze me. Then they had to take me off the pitch! My word! Quidditch is the only thing that kept me in school! The nerve of them over there! Harry you know what it's like to be told not to do the one thing you *love* the most! I swear on my father's grave that my headmistress was out to get me. And she did! I mean, she expelled me for pulling a prank that was a classic!"  
  
"And what was that?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a classic but it was an *old* prank. It's a charm that you put on someone's shampoo to make their hair a different colour. I just kind of revised it a little bit. I made it so everyone's hair was rather bright yellow or bubblegum pink for the whole school year. It's a prank my dad and uncle pulled on my uncle's girlfriend when they were at Hogwarts, except that it made her hair bright green. Oh well. Mother isn't quite happy though. She said that I'm going to end up like him," Marianna said. She sighed and laid on the grass, closing her eyes.  
  
"You got expelled for that?" Ginny asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah. Kind of dumb, huh? Well, like I said before, the headmistress was out to get me," Marianna rolled to her side and continued, "Oh well. I told my mom that I wouldn't make it past my fifth year. She didn't believe me at all. Daddy did though. Too bad that I only got to see him for two years."  
  
"Two years? What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mother and Daddy were separated since I was three or four. I don't know why, well I do, but I promised mother that I wouldn't say anything until the time is right. Don't know why."  
  
"Maybe because your mother wants to say," Hermione said, marking her page, and setting down her book.  
  
Marianna looked at Hermione and laughed. "Mother won't want to say. She's really...I don't know. But all I know is that Mother told Molly that I'm not to say a word about my family until Molly says it's okay." Marianna looked around, and could see confused faces on everyone. "What? That's what she told me."  
  
"Children!" They could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice from the doorway of the house. "Fred and George are here! C'mon in! Supper's almost done!"  
  
"Fred and George are here? I thought they had their own place?" Marianna asked.  
  
"They do, but Mum invited them over," Ron said.  
  
"She figured that you might wanted to see them again," Ginny added.  
  
Marianna smiled. Harry noticed that her eyes had a glint to them that reminded him a lot of some one he knew. It was killing him that he couldn't figure out who she reminded him of. At the same time he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She had long legs and a great body. **She might even did some Muggle sports when she lived in America, ** Harry thought. Her arms were toned, but not too much, and she was tanned, probably from all the sun that she has gotten from matches and practices.  
  
"Do you think Mum is gonna let you tell him the truth?" Ginny asked Marianna under her breath.  
  
"I hope so, if not, then I'm gonna say anyway," Marianna answered. She reached back and untied her hair from the ponytail. Harry noticed that her black curly hair fell past her shoulders, almost to her waist.  
  
"Mum won't like that, you know. She thinks that your mother and your aunt's sister had a right to keep you two apart. I mean, he's a lot like his father as are you. Who *knows* how much trouble you two could get into!" Ginny said. Harry wondered who they were talking about.  
  
He cleared his throat and both girls turned to look at him. Marianna smiled sweetly and winked. "You're not eavesdropping, are you Harry?" Marianna asked. Ginny held back a giggle.  
  
"No, he was not. But you guys were talking rather loudly," Ron said in Harry's defense.  
  
"I believe Harry can speak for himself, Ron. And I also believe that his answer is different than yours," Marianna reprimanded Ron. Ron bowed his head, with a red face. "If you have a question, Harry, don't be tentative. Ask, or I will just answer it before you ask."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
Marianna just looked at him, smiled, and turned her attention back to Ginny as they made their way to the Burrow.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
A/N: Sorry this Chapter is really short and dumb...but this is all my head has... 


	4. Chapter Four Dinner at the Weasley's

A/N -- Well, I'm really trying to keep up with this story...I have all these ideas going through my head, and I have been trying to keep them separated and organized. I write them down and keep them in order, but I have to find out how I want to put them into the story. Also, I didn't know what to put for Ron's middle name, so I just gave it a whorl! Also, this chapter is long because of dialog. So have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: -- I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters...except for Marianna and Jamie Lee...and of course, the plot and ideas...  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried, and grabbed Harry into a big hug. "How are you doing, dear?" as she "Um, Molly. Harry can't breathe," Marianna said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry dear. I'm just so glad that you made it through the summer," Mrs. Weasley said, freed Harry.  
  
"Likewise, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, with a gasp. He heard Ginny giggle and saw Marianna smiling.  
  
"Molly, do want any help in the kitchen?" Marianna asked.  
  
"Oh no, sweetheart. I can manage. Why don't you and the rest of you children go out into the den and talk?"  
  
"We already talked, Molly. I'm kind of overwhelmed if you ask me," Marianna said. Harry didn't get it. She seemed perfectly fine. Marianna went on, "Stop thinking so loudly Ron, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"*Sorry*! I can't help thinking! If it bothers you that much, then stop reading!" Ron protested.  
  
"It's kind of hard to ignore your thoughts, Ronald Weasley. They are quite evident. Maybe if you would like, I could share them with everyone else."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Ron raised his voice.  
  
"Keep thinking them, and I will! I'm sick of hearing them over and over again!" Marianna raised her voice as well. A stoned cold face that reminded Harry of his godfather so much, had replaced her once happy face. Her hazel eyes had become a cold, steel gray and he noticed that her hair had turned an auburn shade.  
  
"Bella Marianna Lillian Black! Ronald Jeffrey Weasley! That is enough out of you two! You two have been fighting since you arrived, *Bella*!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Marianna said, in fearful voice. "Molly, just don't call me by my full name! Please!" Harry saw a tear fall from her now hazel eyes. Her hair had gone back to black.  
  
"Oh, Mari! I'm sorry! I've forgot!" Mrs. Weasley said, as she moved to hug her goddaughter, but to Harry's surprise, Marianna moved away.  
  
"Don't Molly," Marianna said. She dashed upstairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Oh no. Ginny, Hermione, could you two go see if she's okay?" Mrs. Weasley posed. The two girls nodded and ambled up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to the boys. "Boys, why don't you go into the den and wait for the others to arrive."  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry that we pushed you," Ron apologized, then continued, "I forget that Mari gets overwhelmed with the thoughts."  
  
"It's alright, Ron. Just don't aggravate her. You know how her temper is. She's just like her father," Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Harry followed Ron into the den, where they sat down on the couch. Ron was quiet, which came to a surprise to Harry. Usually Ron had something to say about something.  
  
"Ron, could I just ask what's up with Marianna?" Harry wavered.  
  
"Dad didn't tell you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. Even though he had heard Mr. Weasley and his Aunt Petunia talking about Mari back in #4 Privet Drive. "Well, there's things that I found out just before she arrived, but the thing is Harry, she's..."  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Marianna cut Ron off short, when they walked into the den. Marianna seemed more calmed than before.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry for what I did earlier," Marianna said in a soft voice. She was wrenching her hands, and avoiding eye contact.  
  
"It's alright Mari, really," Ron said. There was a loud *crack*, and everyone jumped, except for Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Fred and George are here!" Ginny said excitedly. She ran to the kitchen, followed by Marianna at her heels.  
  
"Mari hasn't seen them since she was four. Truth is, they both had a crush on her. Quite funny really," Ron said.  
  
"Ron! I don't think it's wise to mention your brothers' crushes," Hermione reprimanded.  
  
"What? I think all Weasley boys liked her! I mean, *I* did when I was three!" Ron said in his defense.  
  
Harry smiled at the fact Ron admitted of liking someone. It took Harry five years to get Ron to fess up that he liked Hermione. He was happy for his two friends. He knew from the beginning how their differences could pull them closer. He smiled as his friends walked into the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
**At least they have someone to depend on,** Harry thought to himself. He followed the couple to the kitchen where he found Marianna off the ground because George had her in a big hug. Marianna was laughing and was hanging on tight as George swung her around.  
  
"George! Knock it off! Your gonna make me sick!" Marianna said in between laughs.  
  
"Oh, alright!" George said, smiling, as he put down Marianna. Harry noticed that she was short after all, despite her long, slender legs. Fred and George were about a head taller than her.  
  
George looked up at and saw Harry. "Hiya Harry!" George said.  
  
"Hello Fred and George. How is your joke shop doing?" Harry replied.  
  
"It's going great..." said Fred.  
  
"We're rolling in ... what's the phrase Anna?" George said.  
  
"Rolling in the dough," Marianna replied.  
  
"Yea, that's it," Fred said. "How has the Dursley Life treating ya, Harry?"  
  
"The same, except that Dudley's still the same," Harry answered.  
  
At that moment three people had walked in through the door. Harry noticed that it was Bill, Charlie, and Percy. It had been almost a year since Percy had looked or even talked to Harry as a normal person. He remembered Ron said that the row between Percy and Mr. Weasley was over. Harry saw the smile on Marianna's face grow bigger.  
  
"Bill! Charlie! Percy!" Marianna cried. She ran over to the three guys and gave them all a big hug, but Harry noticed that the hug she gave Charlie lingered for a while. No body else seemed to notice the chemistry going on between the two.  
  
"Harry! Looks like you made it through the summer!" Bill said as he clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I did. Hey Bill, could I ask you what's going on between Marianna and Charlie," Harry asked.  
  
"Those two? Ah, they've just been together since Mari was one. Mum doesn't like the whole age difference. Seven years is quite a bit for Mum. She thinks that they should cool it, but Mari hasn't seen Charlie for a year and half. Fred and George tried to break them up a few years ago. It didn't work." Bill explained.  
  
"Really. Ron never said anything about this," Harry started.  
  
"Yea, well, that's because Mum told me that I shouldn't make it such a big deal," Ron said from behind. "And it's not. I mean, those two are like *destined* to be together."  
  
"Like you and Hermione, little bro," Charlie said. He had Marianna by his side and holding her hand.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Charlie," Ron said, blushing a little bit.  
  
"Charlie, don't pick on him. So what if he's going out with Hermione. It's no different from us," Marianna said, defending Ron.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say, Mari," Charlie said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'm gonna help Molly with dinner. Even though she's going to kick me out of the kitchen," Mari said, as she left the four guys alone.  
  
"Is it because she's a rotten cook?" Bill asked.  
  
"You kidding? Mum hasn't stepped foot in that kitchen since Mari came. Mari has been up at dawn, making us wonderful breakfasts. I think Mum wants her claim her kitchen again. Did you know there are more than 10 things you can do with an egg? She's a great cook," Ron said, he lowered his voice and continued, "better than Mum's."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
**Dinner Time**  
  
Everyone was able to fit around the Weasley's dinner table. They had a seating arrangement, which surprised Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on opposite ends of the table (as usual). On one side sat Bill, Ginny, Harry, Marianna, and Charlie. The other had Percy (by Mrs. Weasley), Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George.  
  
Harry had to agree with Ron. Marianna *was* a great cook, but he decided not to compare it to Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
"Harry, you want some more potatoes?" Marianna asked. Harry looked up from his plate to look at her. She held the big bowl of mashed potatoes in front of him.  
  
"No thanks, I'm kindda full," Harry said. Truth was, he wasn't, but he didn't really feel like eating.  
  
"C'mon Harry. You only took a little bit of everything. And Ron says that you can eat a horse if you could!" Marianna protested. She paused for a moment. Harry looked back at his plate and moved aside the sweet corn. "Molly," Marianna began. She sat down the bowl of potatoes. "Maybe we should get it out."  
  
Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's fork drop to her plate. She cleared her throat and said, "Marianna, do you think..."  
  
Marianna cut in, "Molly, I do think it's about time. He's confused. Besides, *everyone* is getting anxious to say something about it."  
  
"Molly, she has a point. When they go to Hogwarts, do you expect her not to say anything?" Mr. Weasley said, taking Marianna's side.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed in defeat. Harry was a little surprise. It wasn't like Mrs. Weasley to give up on a fight, or was she not looking for a fight with Marianna?  
  
"Fine, Marianna. You may talk to him. But I don't want everyone at the table. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. You five go up stairs."  
  
"Mum!" the boys protested.  
  
"Mummy, that's not fair!" Ginny protested along with her brothers.  
  
"Molly," Marianna started. "Fred and George *are* of age. Harry's just gonna tell Ron and Hermione. Ginny's gonna find out from me. You know that, right?"  
  
"Oh, alright. You children can stay," Molly gave in.  
  
"Anna, we owe you one," Fred said, as he sat back down.  
  
Through all of this Harry was somewhat confused what was going on. He didn't know what to think. This was the first time the Weasley's were acting this weird over a girl he barely knew.  
  
"Harry, stop thinking so much. We'll answer your questions...if we can," Marianna said.  
  
"Okay, first how do you know what I'm thinking?" Harry asked.  
  
Marianna choked back a laugh. She turned to Harry and smiled sweetly at him. "Do you remember that part of the conversation that happened between Arthur and Petunia earlier today?" Harry nodded. Marianna went on, "Have you ever wondered if you had *other* relation out there, besides the Dursleys?" Harry nodded again. "Well..." Marianna paused.  
  
"What she's trying to say is..." Mr. Weasley started.  
  
"That she's your cousin," Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Virginia Elizabeth!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both scolded. Ginny blushed scarlet, and shrunk down in her seat.  
  
"Well, she's right though," Marianna said taking Ginny's side. "Harry I am you cousin. My mother was a Potter. And you knew my father."  
  
"A Potter? I thought my dad was an only child," Harry said. "And I knew your father."  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I'm leaving it at that! HeHe! 


	5. Chapter Five Getting 2 Know Each Other

I A/N -- I finally working on Chapter Five here...so yea...lol! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: -- I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters...except for Marianna and Jamie Lee...and of course, the plot and ideas...  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Harry lay there in his bed next to Ron's. Thoughts were racing through his head; trying to sort them all. How could Marianna be his cousin? How come no one ever told him that his father had a younger sister who married his godfather? And why didn't Aunt Petunia tell him that his mother's best friend was his father's sister?  
  
Harry got out of bed. He couldn't sleep with the thoughts that he had in his head. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Marianna in his head. How Voldemort was after both his family and Marianna's. How Sirius still believed that Voldemort was still around and that he needed to protect his wife and his three-year-old daughter; so he left them. They moved to America two years later, changed their lives, changed their appearances, and changed everything. This girl, who was his cousin, was a metamorphmagus, and that she had the same power of external penetration that Voldemort has.  
  
'But it's not like she purposely reads others' thoughts,' Harry thought to himself. He found himself in the kitchen; he reached for a glass, and filled it up with water. He felt the cool water make its way to his stomach. 'And it's not like she really wants to hurt me or anything, like Voldemort does.'  
  
"What makes you so sure, Harry?" Marianna's voice said. Harry turned around slowly to see the girl standing in the kitchen's doorway. Her black hair was pulled back in a high, but messy, ponytail. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a sweatshirt that had University Penn State on it.  
  
Harry felt his stomach leap. Did she really mean what she said? He knew Marianna read his thoughts, because she answered them, "No Harry, I didn't mean it that way. But sometimes I *do* deliberately read someone's thoughts and memories. The best thing about this is that I can tell if someone is lying." Harry looked at his cousin, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Ah, c'mon Harry! I never really mean to hurt someone when I do. Well, only when it comes to Ron, that little twit. But I still love him. He's like a little brother to me," Marianna explained.  
  
"I see," Harry said. He sat down at the table with his glass of water. Marianna made her way to the cupboard. She grabbed a yellow apple and wiped it off on her sweatshirt, then took a seat across from Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you all right? I can sense that you're not," Marianna asked. Her hazel eyes were big and full of concern. Harry looked at his cousin. He knew she wasn't reading his mind, he didn't know how or why, but he knew that she wasn't going to read his problem right then and there.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his jet-black hair. He cleared his throat, and then said, "Why didn't Sirius tell me about you and your mother?" He avoided eye contact with Marianna. "I mean, you're his daughter. He had three years to tell me, and he said nothing. Was he ashamed?"  
  
Marianna's big hazel eyes were fixed on Harry's face. She gave a heavy sigh and started, "Harry, he only tried to protect me and mother. He told mother that he wanted us as far away from Voldemort as possible, and he said he couldn't handle someone else so close to him dead." She paused. Harry noticed that she was thinking. She began again, "Daddy meant well Harry. He loved mother and me. He loved Lily and James like they were family. He loved you Harry. If he didn't, he wouldn't have tried to escape from Azkaban to keep you safe from Peter and Voldemort.  
  
"He was never ashamed. Just a fussbudget when it came to me. He knew you were safe with Petunia, even though he wished that you could live with us. He never did like Petunia and Vernon, just by the fact how they treated Lily and James. Did you know that Petunia never went to their wedding? I mean, Lily's cousins went, but not her own sister."  
  
"I didn't know that," Harry admitted. "I really didn't know anything about my parents until my first year at Hogwarts. The past five years, I've learned more about my parents from people I've never known before."  
  
"I know how that feels. I never got to see my father from the age of three up to around age fourteen." Marianna bit into the apple. "But I at least knew my father, and you didn't know either one of them. Thing is, I could tell you lots of things about your parents if you want me to." Harry looked at her blankly. She took two more bites out of the apple and then set it down. She folded her hands and leaned forward towards Harry. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"You mean you're not reading?" Harry questioned.  
  
Marianna laughed. Harry noticed she looked as lively as Sirius once did when he found something funny. "No! I respect you're privacy. So, what are you thinking?"  
  
Harry pondered for a moment, then said, "So you remember my parents?"  
  
"Vaguely, but a little...it was like a jigsaw puzzle. I took my memories and put them together with my parents and the Weasley's. If I took all of them, and told you, it would be a lot of mumbo jumbo to you." Marianna paused and looked at Harry. He had a baffled look on his face. "See, you *are* confused!" Marianna giggled.  
  
"I am not!" Harry defended himself, "I wasn't really confused with what you said!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Marianna just shook her head and chuckled a little bit. She took another bite out of her apple and chewed slowly, thinking what to say next. Harry took a sip of his water.  
  
A long, uncomfortable silence passed between the two. Neither knew what to say at the moment.  
  
After about ten minutes, Harry broke the silence. "So, you're going to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
Marianna nodded.  
  
"So you'll be in you're seventh year right?"  
  
Marianna shook her head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Marianna took a deep breath and stated, "I refused to go to Salem's when I was eleven. When I found out what happened to Daddy, Uncle James, and Auntie Lily, I didn't want to be a witch. Not if I was going to end up dead or in Azkaban. But, Mother talked some sense into me to get me to go. It was fun at first, but then Headmistress Schmutz came my third year. I didn't like her at all. She'd probably remind you a lot of that Umbridge lady you had last year. I tell you one thing, when she took me off the pitch, I did more than what you did when Umbridge took you off."  
  
Marianna sighed and rubbed her eyes. Harry noticed that Marianna also stifled a yawn.  
  
"It's getting late Harry. Aren't we going to Diagon Alley tomorrow in the early morning?" Marianna asked. She got up from her chair.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, we are. Marianna..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm glad I've met you," Harry said.  
  
"Same here, Harry. Same here," Marianna said, hugging Harry.  
  
The both walked quietly up the stairs to their rooms.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long, but boring chapter... 


	6. Chapter Six Ollivander's Secret

Disclaimer: Why do I bother with this? You know the drill, JK Rowling owns particularly everything...me on the other hand, owns only Marianna and Jamie Lee...  
  
Now ON with the STORY!!! Hehe...  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Marianna, and the whole Weasley clan went to Diagon Alley. Marianna was amazed with it. She mentioned to the trio that she never had stepped foot in a wizard market before.  
  
"Everything I need for school, was provided by the school," Marianna explained. "That way all the students had the best. But the books were sometimes older than my mom, and the wands was another story."  
  
She pulled out her wand. It was an old one. "It seems like they were handed in after you graduated, then you went and bought your own. I didn't understand it." She tuned the wand in her hand, studying it a little bit. "Mom said I could go and buy a new one, then return this one to school."  
  
"Well, we could stop by Ollivander's and get you one. Mister Ollivander is good at finding the wand that best suits you," Ron suggested. He was holding onto Hermione's hand. Marianna looked at him with confusion.  
  
"Ollivander?" Marianna questioned.  
  
"What about him, Mari?" Charlie asked, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Nothing, just getting used to all this," Marianna said. She smiled up at Charlie.  
  
"Anyway, Mari, I have to get going. There's an emergency in Romania. Samuel said that there was a bunch of wild Norwegian Ridgebacks causing disturbance with the other colonies."  
  
Marianna frowned a bit. "But you haven't been her for even twenty-four hours, and you have to go?"  
  
Charlie leaned down and kissed Marianna softly on the lips. "I'm sorry Mari, but I really have to go. You don't' know how bad I feel right now, leaving you and all."  
  
"Just go Charlie; they need you up there," Marianna said.  
  
"Yeah, Mari will be just fine with us," Hermione said, smiling a little at the couple.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. I'll owl you when I get there, alright?" Charlie said, hugging Marianna. He turned around and headed back towards the other end of Diagon Alley.  
  
Marianna watched as Charlie walked through the streaming crowd. A disappointing look came to her face and she sighed. What would she give just have him back with her?  
  
"Mari, it's alright. C'mon, let's just go and get your wand," Hermione said, putting an arm around Marianna's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, you are so lucky to have a boyfriend that you get to see every day," Marianna whispered to Hermione as they walked with Ron and Harry to Ollivander's.  
  
"Marianna, it doesn't matter how much you get see someone, it matters how much you love them," Hermione whispered back.  
  
Marianna turned her head back to the front of her. Hermione was right, doesn't matter how much time you get to spend with the one you love, as long as you love them.  
  
They went on a little longer, until they go to Ollivander's. As Marianna was about to step into the store, someone was coming out, and knocked her over.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming in! Are you alright?" a boy's voice asked, full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am. Nothing seems to be broken or to hurt," Marianna said. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking into hers and wavy sandy blonde hair. The boy seemed to be around her age.  
  
He outstretched his hand to help her up. She took it with out hesitation and he had her up on her feet in no time. He was a toned and had an athletic body, plus a genuine smile on his face...and tall by no end. He looked like a Quidditch player, with a nice tan that he had.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was just replacing my wand and was in a hurry. I wasn't looking," the boy said, apologizing.  
  
"No, it's alright. Really, I wasn't looking either," Marianna said. The boy's eyes and face mesmerized her. She would have to admit, he was handsome.  
  
"I'm Blaise Zabini," the boy said.  
  
"Marianna Black. Nice to meet you," Marianna said politely.  
  
Blaise took her hand and kissed the top of it. Marianna felt a blush creep up in her cheeks, but she quickly withdrew her hand and shook her head. How could she allow this when she was with Charlie?  
  
"I have to go in and get my wand," Marianna hurriedly said. "My friends are probably wondering if I got lost." She turned to go into the store, but Blaise caught her by her upper arm.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be see each other more once we get to Hogwarts, Marianna Black," Blaise said seductively.  
  
"I see," Marianna said, and ran into the store, leaving Blaise behind.  
  
"Mari, where have you been? We thought you were behind us but you weren't!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just bumped into someone. Um, a Blaise Zabini," Marianna said. She looked at Harry. He had been awfully quiet since this morning. Haven't said a word to anyone. She wanted to know what he was thinking but decided that it wasn't a good idea. But he surprised her by whispering in her ear, "Stay away from him Marianna. He's nothing but trouble." And that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. What she didn't get was why he thought Blaise was trouble.  
  
Mr. Ollivander came out almost promptly. When he seen who had came into his store, he hesitated then smiled weakly.  
  
"Ah, Miss Black. I thought you would never come here, since you moved and all," the small old man said. Marianna stared at him. How did he know her name? But before she could find the answer he had a wand in front of her.  
  
"Oak, unicorn hair, eleven inches," Ollivander stated. Marianna took the wand with her right hand and gave it a wave. The vase from the desk flew across the store.  
  
"I don't think so," Marianna said. Ollivander nodded in agreement.  
  
"Try this. Ebony, phoenix feather, thirteen inches."  
  
Marianna grabbed it and even with out a wave, she knew this was the right wand.  
  
"Just like your mother's wand," Ollivander. "Like all true Potters."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Like all true Potters'?" Harry asked.  
  
Ollivander just smiled and said, "All Potters' wands have a phoenix feather for their core."  
  
Marianna figured that this was her chance to find some answers. She concentrated and soon she could see the mind of Ollivander. Visions of wands and other wizardry things were floating in her mind. She looked around Ollivander's mind, seeing almost every memory he had. She was just looking around until something caught her attention. She saw a memory with Ollivander dressed in a dark cloak with the hood up; she wasn't able to see his face all too well. Then she saw his forearm. A tattoo was on in, a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth.  
  
Marianna snapped back to her own mind. "Um, I have other things to get. Here, this should cover the wand." She laid down the money, and walked quickly out of the store.  
  
§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§  
  
A/N: well, I hope you guys liked it! Haha...Special thanks to Shakira for helping me! 


End file.
